


Accident

by whenyouheldtheknife



Series: Professor [3]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Sex, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, and then they did the do, basically carlos thinks it's hot that cecil accidentally said daddy, i am not sure what else to tag this as
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 00:30:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1100341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whenyouheldtheknife/pseuds/whenyouheldtheknife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Say it like you mean it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accident

**Author's Note:**

> i am a very bad person who should update other things but NOOOOO i have to update the SEX and the CECILOS.  
> uh i hope you guys enjoy tho!

"Say it again," Carlos panted against the shoulder of his student, the student that he'd invited over to his shitty apartment on the pretense of tutoring, the student that was now panting beneath Carlos's body. 

Cecil's hips bucked helplessly, trying to get his professor moving in him again, wanting something, _anything_ to relieve this godawful _need_ that was trying to claw its way out of his body. "I, oh, uh, D-daddy?" he tried again, hesitant and nearly breathless. The word had slipped out on accident when Carlos had slid inside him, pulling Cecil up to his chest and enveloping the boy in his thick, strong arms; it had slid out, more accurately, when Carlos's dick had slid inside Cecil's ass. 

A low growl came out of Carlos's throat and Cecil felt a small thrill run up his spine. "Say it like you mean it, or we'll stay like this all night long," he murmured into Cecil's ear, his tone just on the edge of threatening as he nipped at the skin of Cecil's ear lobe, making the blond squirm beneath him. 

"Ah, Daddy, please - please fuck me, please, Daddy, I need you inside of me, I need you to - ah!" Cecil was cut off as Carlos bit down on the juncture between Cecil's neck and shoulder, sucking the skin raw and red as the man pressed his hips forward slowly, pulled out just as slowly, then snapped back in, making Cecil cry out. "Oh, gods above, Daddy, pl-please, please, oh gods please, D-Daddy, I n-need you to fuck me, harder, more, more!" 

Carlos was working to give Cecil more, to hear those words in that oddly beautiful voice drip out like butter on toast and oh, what he wouldn't give to keep Cecil with him for the night. The professor thrust harder, faster, into Cecil, a hand reaching down to tug at the blonde's erection, to hear Cecil moan and watch the boy's eyes roll back in his head as he came, murmuring, "Oh, gods, Daddy...", prompting Carlos to snap his hips and bury himself as deep into Cecil as he could, biting down on Cecil's collar bones to anchor him as he came, feeling the way Cecil tried to clench around him. 

A few minutes passed while Carlos caught his breath, leaning slightly against Cecil but still supporting the majority of his own weight, not wanting to crush the boy. 

Then Carlos heard Cecil clear his throat and he looked over at Cecil tiredly, missing the spark of mischief in those sea foam eyes as the blond licked his lips and said, "I think I can go for another round, Daddy." 

Carlos groaned. 


End file.
